


Young Blood

by foryoubabeitsanobrain



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryoubabeitsanobrain/pseuds/foryoubabeitsanobrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and the boys are starting to make their mark in America. He bumps into a volunteer while at SXSW that changes his world. Will they last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Blood

It was at SXSW. I was a volunteer stage hand helping set up equipment occasionally bumping heads with almost famous bands. This week I wasn't looking to fall in love. I just wanted to have fun and maybe pass out some of my demos then hopefully get signed. That was the goal but I got so much more than that. 

 

The first night was an endless blur. A 6 hour drive to Austin and my shift started soon. I got ready then made my way to the venue running a little late. As I was running backstage I bumped into a man dressed in all black and fell.   
"Shit. Sorry, love. You alright?" He extended a hand and helped me up. His words drenched in a heavy English accent. Everything about him left me in a trance. I couldn't speak but gladly accepted his hand.   
"Um. Thanks." I was finally able to say. He giggled as my cheeks turned red.   
"I'm Matty by the way." He extended his hand for a handshake this time.   
"I'm Jade. Nice to meet you. I should be going. I'm a volunteer."   
"Ah. I'm a musician. I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot then, love. See you 'round." He smirked and walked away to catch up with a tall blonde guy I assumed was his band mate. I was in awe of how beautiful they were. Literally models. I walked backstage to one of the venues apologizing profusely and he was there again. Drinking out of a wine bottle laughing with the members of his band and helping set up which I admit was generous.   
"S-s-orry I'm late--- I uh."  
Matty smiled warmly at me looking slightly drunk with his glazed chocolate eyes.   
"She was helping me guys. So no being mean to her."  
I mouthed thanks as I began getting things set up with everyone else. Eventually he made his way over to me.   
"So. Um Katie is it? How bout you come to my room around 2 and we could shag...." He slipped a piece of paper in my back pocket groping me as his friend from earlier looked. I don't know what possessed him to think I'm an easy lay but I'm far from it. I grabbed it out of my pocket and threw it at his face shocking him.   
"Listen. My name is Jade you dickhead and I'm not easy. So shut up and let me work."   
I stormed off angry to a water fountain to cool off and saw a tall shadow behind me. Is he seriously following me? I turned around ready to tell him off again and saw it was his friend.   
"Hi. I'm George and I apologize for how my friends acting. He's a bit nervous. This is our first official gig in America and he's drunk off his ass."  
He smiled and something about his presence just made me laugh.   
"Yeah obviously. I'm Jade by the way. Not Katie."   
"Well it's nice to meet you, Jade not Katie . We'd like to apologize to you. How about a drink later?"  
"Who's we?" God I couldn't stand to see that ass again.   
"No Matty I promise. Just me and the rest of my mates. I feel terrible and I'm sure tomorrow when we tell him he will too. He's out of it right now. I can assure you he's a good person. Plus. You're beautiful."  
I blushed but played it off because these guys make me very cautious now. He flashed me a smile I couldn't help but return.   
"Well if you insist." I teased and smiled. He had the face of a model even in the darkness. Something about him was so genuine it made me feel at ease.   
"Where are you staying at?" He asked touching my shoulder and smirking.   
"A friends. Want to meet up somewhere?"   
"I don't know shit about Austin love, could you meet me at the lobby of my hotel? No funny business I promise. I have to share a room with my friends so I'd love to get out." George scribbled out the name and address of the hotel which was around the corner and the same as mine. Of course I wouldn't tell him that.   
"To be honest... You don't seem the type to try.... You know a one night stand? You're different George." He gazed into my eyes and kissed my cheek softly.   
"Meet you there at 1 and you can find out for yourself? I'll come alone then."   
"Sure thing."   
We gazed into each other's eyes wanting more with tension overflowing.   
"It's been a pleasure meeting you Katie. Let's get back to business before we get in trouble." He teased and laughed gently.   
"Oh haha very funny George. " I giggled adding sarcastically.   
We walked back giggling and talking about plans for later.   
*  
I stood in the lobby looking around in excitement and soaking up the atmosphere. Being out of my hometown was a change. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands grab me around the waist.   
"You know of all the things in this lobby you are the most beautiful."   
I turned around and saw George with a goofy grin. My cheeks turned pink as he grabbed my hand.   
"Now tell me oh native one where shall we go?"  
"To be honest. I'm not from here either."   
He giggled and squeezed my hand gently.   
"Knew you were lying! How dare you?" He sighed over dramatic but playfully.   
"We can go up to my room and drink! It's better than getting lost in this massacre."   
"You know you're right. Lead the way malady."   
We made it up to my room and he immediately eyed my guitar. I was a budding musician but not at his level yet.   
"You play?"  
"Yeah. I write songs and sing."  
"Impressive. Please sing for me."  
"Get a few shots in me and I might."   
He sat on the edge of my bad as I grabbed a bottle of liquor and glasses.   
"You weren't kidding?" He laughed and accepted a glass from me.   
"Well about the singing part. I'm too shy."   
"I bet your absolutely lovely." He smiled and we downed a shot together.   
"So if you aren't from Austin then where are you from?"   
"Dallas. Well a suburb of Dallas. You?" He poured the next round of shots and we took them together.   
"Manchester."   
"That's so far away. You miss home?"   
"I do but at the same time I needed a change. Couldn't stand another year just wasting away delivering take out."   
"Well I bet you're amazing." His face turned red and he giggled.   
"Thanks Jade. You should see us sometime."   
"As long as the rest of the band isn't full of pricks." He laughed at that and grinned.   
"Still a grudge with Matty? He's not that bad love. Just away from home and more scared than he wants to be. This band is his everything. It is to all of us and we just want to succeed."   
"Someone's being very honest is it the alcohol?" I teased trying to lighten the mood.   
"No just you, Jade. Why are we using glasses when we can just drink out the bottle?" He said as he grabbed it and drank it straight.   
"Oh George such a charmer." I tried to reach for it and he playfully teased me with it then I tripped and fell into his arms. Seeing him up close was breath taking. His beautiful eyes, strong shoulders and smile made me melt.   
"Yeah. Seems to be working doesn't it?" He asked getting closer to my lips. I nodded and then he kissed me. The taste of the liquor still on his mouth but not as heavy as it was previously. My lips started to match his pace as I began tugging at his shirt. He opened his eyes startled and surprised. I didn't intend on things going this far but they felt so right.   
"I'm sorry. You're just so beautiful and clever I can't help myself. I know we just met but I feel like I know you. You feel like home to me. Something familiar and pleasant." He tucked a piece of my hair back before kissing me softly and held my hand.   
"I feel the same. Even if I'm practically home you make me feel a lot closer to it." He smiled and kissed my cheek.   
"If you don't want to go further we don't have to tonight. We have all week to do as we please. For right now I just want to lay in bed with you and talk."   
I lifted his shirt off and kissed his chest. He closed his eyes and groaned loudly.   
"What if I want more?"   
He kissed my lips passionately taking my shirt off.   
"I was hoping you'd say that." He smirked kissing my neck as I moaned. Suddenly he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the bed dropping me gently onto it. He slid my shirt off admiring my breasts with his mouth before discarding my bra. His tongue glided over a nipple causing me to moan loudly. He bit down getting rough and bold. My fingers dug into his hair and he kissed me sensually.   
"Condom, Jade?" And those words made me snap back into reality.   
"Shit. No. You?" He giggled and shook his head.   
"You know maybe it is best if tonight we take it easy. We've been drinking and I don't want you think it's all I want. I want more." He laid next to me and held me in his arms.   
"Like what?" I asked facing him and burying my head into his chest. He rubbed my cheek softly and kissed my forehead.   
"What is your lifelong dream?" I kissed his forehead back and he grinned wildly.   
"Get a degree. Travel the world. Get over stage fright. How about you?"   
"You're so ambitious." He teased kissing me softly. "As for me I want to play at every state in America. Even Coachella."   
"I wish I was as bold and courageous as you." I leaned down hiding my face and he lifted it up gently locking eyes with me.  
"You are. You're a shit ton of fun. You're beautiful and well you had enough courage to tell Matty off." He playfully punched my arm and giggled.   
"My turn! Do you miss home?"   
"Every single day but this is so satisfying. I get to travel the world, play my drums and meet amazing people like you."  
"Do you ever get lonely, George?"   
"I did until I met you." He kissed me gently on my lips and cheek. I nestled myself into his arms and he held me tight around the waist.   
"So Jade, what are you in college for?"   
"I'm in my second year of a journalism degree. I just love anything to do with writing. I feel like journalism may be dying but the few left need to use it as a tool of empowerment. You know like it's beginning days where revolutionaries exposed the greed and wrong doings of politics." He held on to me tighter.   
"See. Now that's courageous, Jade. I believe in the power of the press 100% and more importantly I believe in you." He pressed his lips to my shoulder and breathed in my hair.   
"George, what do you like the most about performing?"   
"I love the rush. The ability to bring people together and make them happy. I hope we're big enough someday to sell out arenas and have massive tours."   
"That's beautiful." He nodded softly wrapping his legs around me.   
"Mm you're soft. Can I sleep here tonight? No funny business. I just like talking to you."   
"I thought you'd never ask." We both laughed and stayed up til 5 AM talking. I've never believed in love at first sight but I do now.


End file.
